A City With No People
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: (A kind-of Chobits crossover)
1. Prologue

_(Author's Notes - Okay. My wierd kind-of-Chobits crossover. Don't ask. It's not a real crossover 'cos it doesn't have any Chobits characters in it. But... y'know... you'll see why.)_

_Disclaimer - I don't own either the City With No People books, or the characters. In short, everything belongs to CLAMP. Except the situation, and me. Well... other than the microchip CLAMP planted in my head. . ._

A City With No People.

Bookshops weren't usually his thing, but this was a new one, and looked quite promising. Old, but new. In a bizzare kind of way. Also, it stocked... unusual books. Onmyouji texts, and books from other cultures. They had picture books stacked right next to ancient Buddhist texts. They put the Qu'ran right next to the Christian Bible. Strange place.

It had a distinctly English air to it, too. As Subaru pushed the door open, it gave a loud tinkle, and he stood still as he let the dust settle. Looking around nervously, feeling like he was standing under a spotlight, for no reason. Moving across the store, towards the 'Myth, Urban Legends and Modern World Religion' section, he had to wonder whose idea it was to categorise religion with myths.

Absently flicking dust from an old, musty tome entitled 'Commone ailments of the bones' and smiling faintly as he turned the page, scanning for the year of publishing. 1701 A.D. Then something caught his eye, to his right.

Of course, it would be a picture book. But there was something about the dark-coloured cover that made him wonder if this was a normal picture book. Stepping to the side, Subaru picked it up, scruntinising the cover.

**A City With No People.**

A strange name for a children's picture book. Still... there was something that drew Subaru to the book. Flicking open to the first page, he started to read, slowly.

_In this city..._

_...There are no people._

_The lights are on in all the houses,_

_But, there is nobody on the streets._

_Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out._

_There are people,_

_But they are with "them"._

This book was creepy. Very, very creepy. Subaru didn't like it. But still, he had to keep reading. Something was pulling him. Perhaps it was the way he was drawn to the tragic nature of the book, with it's strange pictures. Manga-style, bunny-rabbit main characters weren't to his usual taste in books, but this one was... special.

_I look in other houses,_

_These people are with "Them" too._

_This city is just like all the rest._

_Being with "Them" is fun,_

_More fun than being with people._

_Nobody comes outside anymore,_

_There are no people in this city._

_I will leave this city and go to another one,_

_I hope that I will meet someone,_

_Someone just for me._

Subaru's hands were shaking as he pause in his reading of the picture book, setting it down on the pile again. But something caught his eye. The next one. What? This entire stack was these creepy books. He should leave now. Just leave the book half-finished and leave.

The door opened with a tinkle, but Subaru was still staring avidly at the open book, his eyes tracing the thick lines of the rabbit-character. Then a hand touched his shoulder. Before he could react, another crept around his waist. A thrilling, seductive voice whispered in his ear, delicately.

"...? A picture book, Subaru-kun? But then..." The hand on his shoulder crept down, pressing against the arm of the Sumeragi, who seemed to have frozen. A pale hand reached out, and traced the black writing bubbles. The lips brushing the side of his ear formed the worlds written slowly, "...I hope that I will meet someone... Someone just for me..." A derisive smile, and he turned his head slightly, a gentle tongue flicked out and brushed his ear. "...A person just for you?"

That was too much. Breaking away from the other man, Subaru bolted for the door. The other man let him go, satisfied. Smiling coldly, Seishirou looked back at the picture book, turning the page.

Seishirou Sakurazuka's smile vanished.

_But if that special someone falls in love with me..._

_...I will have to leave that someone._

_Even so, I want to meet that special person._

_This is what I think as I leave the City with No People._

This book was creepy. Very, very creepy. Seishirou didn't like it. Closing the book and dropping it on the pile, he stared resolutely at the boring, plain, slightly gothic cover. He felt rather hot under the collar. Why was some stupid picture book affecting him so much? Just a stupid book. Staring stupidly at the collar, he thought back to the events of a few moments before.

Subaru-kun seemed fazed, almost frozen when Seishirou's arms had crept around him. Interesting, that was. A person just for me, hm? And... what was it? ...If that special someone falls in love with me... Interesting book. Even if it was a picture book.

Staring absently at the book, he pushed it to one side, and picked up the next volume. A soft smile lit up the Sakurazukamori's face, and he nodded slowly, hatching a brilliant, albeit cynical plan.

Yes, he thought, as he fingered the edge of the paper absently, it would work. It might work a little too well. But still... it wasn't possible to have too much of some good things. Especially this good thing. Subaru had seen the books, so maybe... but no. That would make it work all the better.

Picking up the first four volumes of the City With No People books, Seishirou took them to the counter, buying them with no fuss as the smile spread across his face.

This was going to be perfect.


	2. A Person Just For Me

_(Author's Notes - Sequel to the first one. Didn't expect to develop this, to be honest. I know i've ended on what isn't really an ending, but this chapter is almost 2000 words long, and for me, that's almost amazing. I guess it's my apology for making the first chapter less than 1000 words. -Cowers-)_

_Disclaimer - It all belongs to CLAMP. Even me. -Cries-_

A City With No People  
_Someone Just For Me_

Just a normal day. Perfectly normal day, in the middle of spring, and Sumeragi Subaru woke up at three AM. Drenched in his own sweat, and breathing hard. Trying hard to tell himself it was just a dream, but failing miserably. Perhaps it was just the intensity of the dream, or maybe the way it... came at him. It was... forceful. So vivid it was almost real.

And his body seemed to think so, too. The pressure in the shorts he wore to bed was more than enough evidence of the intensity, as was the slightly damp nature of the bedspread that had been covering his waist.. Bringing his legs around the side of the bed, he stood up slowly. Brushing the hair out of his eyes tiredly, Subaru glanced slowly at the attractive full-length window, facing west.

Wondering vaguely why the window was open, the white material draped over the window was billowing in the wind, he reached to close it without fuss. Then Subaru saw the letter.

It was a simple enough envelope. Manilla-coloured, and not sealed. And, written on it in delicate romanji calligraphy script that he didn't recognise, was his name. Nothing else, just 'For The Sumeragi Subaru'

Picking up the envelope timidly, as if worried that it would explode or something, he eyed it apprehensively. The aftershocks of the dream were still making his mind a little fuzzy, but he thought his senses were clear enough to sense any danger, and there was nothing dangerous about this envelope.

With a shaking hand, he opened it slowly. Inside, a sheet of paper. No, two. How strange. Somehow, he had been expecting something... more.Like... something solid. A coin, maybe. Anything.Pulling the sheets from the manilla envelope, he started to read them. The same unfamiliar romanji hand, that wrote these words. When he started to read the words, he stiffened.

No...

_Today I look for someone just for me._

_Someone who has love for me alone._

_Someone who will love me,_

_Even if I can't fulfill their wishes._

_But..._

_There is another me._

This isn't happening. What kind of twisted fuck would send a letter like this? Actually, if he had been in his right mind, Subaru would have known exactly which twisted fuck sent him that letter. But, in truth, his mind was too fazed by the erotic, terrifying dream, and the shocking letter, that he didn't have much space for rational thinking at the time.

At the bottom of the sheet of paper, there was inscribed a symbol. Or, more like, a figure. The figure of a rabbit. Or, at least, it looked like a rabbit. Some kind of rabbit-creature, at any rate. It had rabbit's ears, and huge dark eyes. It wore a dress, of some dark colour. The drawing was done in a strong hand, with a bold, black ink pen, using a pencil for some kinds of rough shading. Crude, but pretty. In a very wierd way.

Beginning to trace the lines of the bunny, he withdrew his hand quickly with a soft cry, and examined his fingertip. Blood seeped from a small cut on his fingertip. Apparently, some kind of magician had written this letter. Touching the lines was like touching the blade of an extremely keen knife.

Putting his finger to his mouth and sucking softly, Subaru stared at the now-bloodied paper. Now that the arousal of the dream had faded somewhat, leaving him feeling a little empty, he had time to think.

At least, so he thought.

Too late, he realised he hadn't finished closing the window, a few seconds after hearing the voice. It sounded... surprised.

"...Subaru-kun?"

Whirling around, Subaru's eyes widened as he stared at Seishirou. The events of the dream came back to him in a whirl of emotion and images. Subaru felt himself redden considerably, and it took quite a lot of force of character to keep his eyes on line with the Sakurazukamori's mismatched gold and white orbs.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, Seishirou-san?" Quite possibly the worst way to phrase it, but what's done is done.

Seishirou recovered from his surprise quickly, "...This is your bedroom, Subaru-kun?" He asked, softly, with a slightly patronizing air, and looked around absently, "...I never would have guessed." I've only been in here a hundred times.

"Answer the question, Seishirou-san." Subaru answered, with cold civility.

"...And this is your bed, Subaru-kun?" He asked cheerily, promptly seating himself on the rumbled bedspread and bouncing once or twice, "...Springy."

Subaru was fast turning red. Mostly due to the fact that he was being bombarded by a series of flashing images of the wet dream of around an hour ago. Unable to answer, he merely stood in front of his lover and choked.

"...Hm. Let's see..." Smoothing out the duvet, Seishirou's hand caught a slight damp patch. "...Oh, Subaru-kun, you seem to have spilled some w-..." Seishirou rapidly realised that the white, slightly sticky substance between his fingers was not water, and looked up at Subaru with a derisive smirk.

The Sumeragi choked, then stepped forward, dropping the letter, "...G-get out! Get off my bed, Seishirou-san!"

"Hm..." Standing up just as the uke young Sumeragi's hands were about to grab the lapels of his jacket, Seishirou smirked softly, and reached out. Grabbing the Sumeragi's wrist, he spun him around into a stupid kind of pirouette, straight into the lover's arms.

Cradling the Sumeragi in his strong grip, the smirk turning into a soft, genuine smile as he ceased to struggle, he buried his face into Subaru's neck. The younger man was almost melting into his arms.

"...So, Subaru... What were you dreaming about? Or... who?" He positively purred, lifting his chin to speak directly into his ear.

The downy hair on the back of Subaru's neck bristled, and he gave a soft moan, almost feeling himself melt. In more ways that one. The softness between his legs was starting to feel uncomfortable again, and he knew he shouldn't take this. It was wrong, and he'd only end up being hurt at the end of Seishirou's mischief. But the Sakurazukamori was speaking again,

"I hope you were dreaming about me, Subaru-kun. Or do I have competition now?" He cooed, in a way that said, quite plainly, he knew he would never have competition for the Sumeragi's heart.

Then he saw the letter.

"...And what's this...? A love letter from the object of your dream? Is this what got you all wet, Subaru-kun?" He asked delicately, supressing another smile as the Sumeragi turned an interesting shade of red.

Enjoying the feeling of the Sumeragi's legs against his side as he knelt by him, scooping up the paper, he straightened. One arm was draped loosely around his waist, but other than that, the Sumeragi wasn't held. But he wasn't trying to escape. Interesting.

"...Let's see..." Seishirou flicked the page back and read softly, "...someone with love for me alone....? Hm, Subaru, your admirer is quite the poet."

Finally, Subaru was faltered into speaking, "W-what...? You mean... you didn't....?"

"You honestly think I would write romantic mush for you, Subaru-kun?" A derisive smirk, "...These words aren't worth the paper their written on." Sakurazukamori's words were cold, but not empty. Quite the opposite. They were filled with a kind of cold, hard feeling. Ice, maybe, or steel. Or maybe even something worse.

"B-but..." Subaru faltered again, stepping back out of the loose hold Seishirou had hooked around his waist, blinking bemusedly, "...There's no-one... Who... If you didn't, then who?!"

Seishirou looked calm. This idea had just opened a new set of opportunities for him. Rather... amusing opportunites.

"...Clearly, I have competition now. Perhaps that Kamui boy? Or maybe..." Arranging his face in a concerned, slightly hurt way, he sunk back, leaning against the wall. The letter was still clutched between his fingertips and he looked... thoughtful. "...Maybe someone new? ...Subaru-kun, I'm hurt. I thought I was the Person just for You?" Glancing up, he observed Subaru through the corner of his eye.

Subaru looked stuck. Shocked. Almost amazed. "N-no...! You're not... I mean... there isn't... it's not..." Failing words, Subaru reached out and grabbed the letter, tearing it into pieces before Seishirou's eyes. Shaking hands finally dumped the entire set of letter and envelope on the floor. His fingers were bleeding, and tears started in his eyes from where the cutting lines of the script and picture had cut into his skin from the eager tearing.

Seishirou faked a look of concern, expertly done, standing up and crossing the room quickly. Subaru looked up, panicked, but Seishirou prevented him from getting away by grabbing his wrist. Bringing his arm around to hold the other wrist, too, he turned the hands over to look at the cuts.

"...Subaru-kun, you're hurt..."

"I'm.. I'm fine."

"...All this, just to quell my jealousy? I'm touched..."

"N-no... it... I ....."

"...You, what?"

"..."

"Heh."

Bringing Subaru's hands up, he pressed the fingertips to his lips and there was a flash of pink as his tongue flashed out, licking the blood from his index finger. Subaru stiffened.

Smiling rather maliciously, Seishirou proceded to wrap his lips around the top of his middle finger and sucked at it gently. And most suggestively. Subaru was shaking, just a little, as Seishirou's lips came away from the middle finger in a deft kiss and he moved for the ring finger.

"...S-stop it, Seishirou-s-san..."

"Stop what?"

"W-what you're... what you're doing..."

"And what exactly am I doing, Subaru-kun?"

"Y-you're... you're making me... You know exactly what you're doing, Seishirou-san!"

Another indulgent smile played over the Sakurazukamori's face, and Subaru blushed again. Releasing his hand, he gave a soft laugh and let it drop. "...Alright then, Subaru-kun. I'll stop. And i'll leave you to your dreams, seeing as you don't want me to realise them..." Seishirou's voice dropped low, "...Yet. But remember..."

Seishirou took a step closed, one arm wrapping deftly around the Sumeragi's waist, and the other around his shoulders.

"...I'm waiting for you to call. I can feel your desire for me... I can taste it asplainly as I taste your blood..." Seishirou licked his lips gently, "...And I'm still waiting for you to confess..."

Smiling gently, he reached down and his hand slipped between Subaru's legs, wrapping around his groin lightly, squeezing at his semi-hard self gently. Subaruheard himself gasp, although he didn't feel the intake of air.

"...At least, waiting for a verbal confession. Your bodyis alreadybegging for me. And you know, that no-else will do."

Subaru was panting ever so softly now, his eyes half-open.

Seishirou laughed, and let him go. "...You look cute when you're aroused, Subaru-kun. But you look even cuter when you blush."


End file.
